Electrodes or electrode plates commonly used in lead-acid batteries often include a metallic grid that is used to support lead and/or lead oxide pastes. During charge and discharge cycles, the volume of the lead and/or lead oxide paste typically expands and contracts. Repeated usage and, thus, repeated charge and discharge cycles may have negative effects on the electrode, such as shedding of the active material particles of the lead and/or lead oxide pastes. To reduce these negative effects, the electrode may be reinforced with paper to keep the lead or lead oxide paste intact. While paper generally provides sufficient tensile strength for the reinforcement application, a potential problem with paper is its vulnerability to degradation in the harsh chemical environment within the battery. Degradation often weakens the paper rendering it less effective or ineffective for its reinforcement purpose.